


The First True Battle

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Errorsans - Freeform, Inksans - Freeform, Other, fight, first encounter, inkvserror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Ink meets Error
Relationships: Ink & error
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The First True Battle

The darkness surrounded him. This was home. This part of the Anti-Void was where the Great Destroyer called home. No one knew where it was. So he thought. It seemed he was wrong. There was an intruder and now he faced them. He had only heard of this Sans before.

  
  
Ink.

  
  
At least that is what he had heard this other called. The figure before him looked ridiculous to him in some strange pants and a white shirt... no shoes, gloves, long sleeves, a sort of boy-scout-like sash with some oddly shaped vials of glowing paint and a paintbrush that looked almost bigger than he was. A splotch of ink on his right cheek and eyes that flickered through various colors and shapes. It was odd.

  
  
"this ends now." The other said seriously. Error began to chuckle then laugh.

  
  
"h-h-hahahahaha! you think y-y-ou can stop mE?" Error's usual smile began to widen, his mismatched eyes growing slightly as strings lowered, in the strings were numerous red souls. All caught in the strings like the puppets he made. Red bones that faded to black rose into the "air" if one could say the Anti-Void had a floor or a ceiling.   
"i-i'd love to see you tRy!" Ink lunged forward, slashing with the brush but Error dodged and sent bones at the other who deflected them with a wall that rose from a swipe of the brush that seemed to always be dripping with some sort of ink or paint. Error dodged a glob of the ink... that's what it looked like to him. It landed and he noticed that several strings nearby melted. This Ink guy was serious. Error sent strings at the other, entangling him, Error smirked. Now he had him all he had to do was... wait, something was wrong.

  
  
Ink laughed.

  
  
"i know all about your little trick error... but you see.... i don't have a soul." Error's gaze narrowed as the other brushed off his strings like they were nothing but mere yarn. Error growled as Ink just grinned at him like some naive idiot. Free of the strings the artist lunged forward again but the ink splattered on a wall of bones this time and Error got in several hits, the bones slamming into the artist and sending him to his knees. What looked like black ink dribbled from his mouth. Error laughed. This guy wasn't that tough... he was all talk wasn't he? Error watched with glee as the artist clutched the brush with one hand, the thing seemed to be holding him up almost. Error's grin widened. He had the artist right where he wanted him. This wasn't so tough. 

  
  
The artist reached to his belt. What was he doing? Error's expression turned to one of surprise as he watched the other take a red vial from the sash and popped off the cap, the vial looked like a bone and the top seemed to flip open. What surprised him wasn't the color or the glow or even the shape of the vial... it was the fact that the artist downed the contents like it was candy. What the hell?! In an instant he saw the other's eye lights shift to white then they blinked out and one was replaced by a glowing red cursor... like the cross hairs of a gun. In the next instant Ink was up and running towards him. Much to the Destroyer's surprise as the distance was closed and the brush slammed into him with such force. He flew back, saved only by several strings but he didn't have a chance to catch his breath as ink flew at him next and it formed into sharpened bones; Error only had seconds to defend with his own bones.

  
  
Where was the naive idiot now who had appeared before him? He had heard from Nightmare and others that Ink was as naive as they came. Even more so than Blue. Error didn't have too much time to wonder about the sudden, malicious grin he was getting from the artist whose expression sent chills through him. Ink was a **true** monster. The so called "protector of the aus" ... Error almost laughed at the cruel irony. The one who was supposed to take care of everyone else. To protect them from the likes of him and Nightmare, didn't even have a soul and whatever that was the other had just drank... Now he was just as bad as Error himself and he had the killer instincts to match as the two continued to trade blows. This battle had no winner, Error realized after a long moment of dodging weapons that had just appeared from ink and throwing his own. 

  
  
For the first time in his life. Despite that he had the stamina to outmatch every Sans he'd ever met... even the likes of Nightmare and Killer... he was starting to feel the strain of their long battle. It seemed, he had finally met someone who could match him blow for blow and still continue fighting. 

  
  
"t-this isn't oVer! yOu haven't s-s-seen thE la-a-a-ast oF me!" Error summoned a portal, retreating from the fight. For the first time ever... he had run. He had NEVER run from a fight before because he'd ALWAYS had the advantage. He had ALWAYS been the victor... but now. Now things were different. He didn't know entirely who or WHAT Ink was... other than another abomination. He vowed, as he looked up into the stars of Outertale, that he would destroy that abomination as well. He would find a way. There had to be a way. Every Sans had a weakness. He would find Ink's and he would put an end to the so-called protector of the aus... 


End file.
